Seeing is Believing
by Devil's Wing
Summary: You have to read to find out!
1. Our Heroines

A/N- This fanfic is a joined effort with my best friend. Well, she did most of the work, I just helped. Anywho, here's a warning-Kenshin/Kaoru and Aoshi/Misao fans might not want to read this, so you've been warned. I don't want to get any flames later just because you have a problem with what might happen later on in the story. Also- right now this story is PG-13, but the rating may go up in later chapters. Enjoy!

Disclaimer-I do not own Rurouni Kenshin(though I wish I did), and am not making any money off of this fanfic.

Our Heroines

"Come _on_! We're going to be late! Today's the day! Mr. Asuka is going to be _furious_!" A young woman with shoulder length auburn hair dyed electric blue at the ends, paced around her tall friend walking beside her.

"Today is not the day, Sam. We're not going to be late. Now will you just _stop doing that_?" The taller girl with long brown hair scolded Sam, and she immediately fell into place beside her.

"You _know _we're going to be late." Sam looked ahead with a blank stare, or what she hoped was blank. Inside, she was laughing her butt off at the irony of their situation. Wasn't it just 6 years ago that they were going through this at school?

Tricia had always needed to go somewhere or do something before class started, and Sam was always right there so they could be late together, since it was going to happen anyway. Both of them had been late for the other on more than one occasion, and things didn't change much. That was considering it was now the year 2010.

During the time from 8th grade until they had graduated college and moved to Japan, Sam had gone through just about every hair color known to man (or woman) to be different. That included blood red, cloud white, swamp green, and her personal favorite; electric blue. Her clothes depended on her mood; gothic when she wanted to be herself and preppy for snagging guys. She didn't wear makeup unless she wanted to impress someone, although she didn't need it most of the time because of her Technicolor hair.

Tricia looked like the exact opposite of Sam. Her hair was about the same length as Sam's, but obviously didn't have neon colors running through her hair. Several colors of highlights ran through her hair, including golden blond, fire red, and dusk brown. Tricia wore anything that she thought would get her a guy. Her favorite color being blood red, she was usually seen with at least something red on.

As the girls crossed an impossibly busy intersection, they had no idea they were being watched.

A/N- Thats the end of the first chapter, pretty short I know. We are in the processof re-writing the first couple chapters, so this chapter may be a little different later on. But we need your help! This fanfic desperately needs a title, so if you can think of a title we would be SO happy. Now, do you see the purple button on the bottom left corner? Press it and review. PLEASE!

-Devil's Wing


	2. A Fateful Meeting

A/N- I posted the first three chapters, go me. Again please give me some ideas for the title! Or else the "Untitled" thing is gonna be permanent. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, nor am I making any money off of this.

A Fateful Meeting

"Target is crossing Osaka now; continuing forward." A man sitting atop a nearby building watched the girls cross Osaka lane through his binoculars. Speaking into his two-way radio once again, "Keep watch, post two."

As the man stood, his bright red hair gleamed in the sunlight. A cross-shaped scar found on his left cheek. His piercing amber eyes glared at the girls for a moment more, and then he was gone.

Back on the ground with Tricia and Sam, the two were in a deep conversation about their long time favorite anime, Rurouni Kenshin. That was until a tall man very rudely pushed past Sam, knocking her down.

As Tricia was about to turn and give an earful to the man, Sam urgently shook her arm and dragged her away.

"He's one of my kind. And a very powerful one at that." Sam looked to Tricia to see her reaction to the news. It seemed to have hit her like a ton of bricks.

"You mean… He's a… And I was… Oh my god! Why would he be here? Do you think there are others around?"

"I don't know. Not many of us walk around by ourselves. If that guy does have friends, they're probably very strong." Sam, other than being a little shaken up, continued down the street as if nothing had happened. Tricia stood there a moment more contemplating and looking back at the man as he continued down the street. If they ran, they might be able to catch him.

Making up her mind, Tricia ran up to Sam and started dragging her off to follow the man.

"What the hell do you think you are doing Tricia?! What about Mr. Asuka? Where are we going?!"

"Shut up Sam! Do you want to meet the guy or not?

"We can't just go up to him and say 'Hi, we noticed you're a vampire. Would you like to join us?' He'll probably kill us both in plain sight!"

Luck was not on Sam's side that day as they had finally caught up with the stranger, and Tricia started to talk to him.

"Excuse me sir,"_ This is it, I'm going to die. He's going to kill me, then suck Tricia's blood. We are going to die._ Sam could no longer control her thoughts as Tricia continued the conversation. "I don't think you noticed, but you seem to have bumped into my friend just a while ago. I think you owe her an apology." _She has no idea what she has just done. She doesn't know how powerful he is. Asking him to apologize to someone low level like me is an insult to him. Oh please don't kill us now. _

The man kept his ice blue eyes cold and emotionless. He looked from Tricia's innocent gaze (she had absolutely no idea what she had just done), to Sam's pleading look she was giving him. He got the idea that if she could have, she would have walked away and never said a word about it, like a good little vampire would in his presence. However, she would have to make up for her friend's ignorance towards vampire customs.

"I am so sorry sir." Sam then clapped a hand over Tricia's mouth as she started to protest her apology. "I swear we will never bother you again." Sam included a small bow at the end of her sentence and forced Tricia to do the same.

"You are forgiven this time, but do make sure to educate your friend about our ways. There are many of the top vampires in Japan, and most are not as forgiving as I." Casting a glance at Tricia (who was now royally pissed at the guy) he also added "And I am sorry for running you over like that, but you should do well to avoid collisions like that in the future."

"Yes, I will be sure to do that Mr.?"

"Shinomori, it was nice to meet another decent vampire in this city Miss?"

"Samantha, Samantha Stepanovich."

The man nodded and pushed his dark hair out of his eyes before walking away, his white trench coat billowing out and swaying behind him. As he rounded the corner, he pulled out a two-way radio from his pocket and radioed in to his team. "One newly shifted vampire with a human companion. No problems. They are not a threat and may be combined into our forces." After waiting for the affirmative "roger" he put the radio back in his pocket and continued down the street. Little did he know that a petite, hazel eyed, blue haired vampire for the remainder of the day would plague his thoughts.

Sam stood there in a daze for a few minutes more until Tricia broke the silence. "Since we are already late, we might as well not go to work at all!" Tricia cast a hopeful glance in Sam's direction.

"You know, we are scheduled for a few vacation days some time soon." Sam looked at Tricia, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "I know this bar, it's not far from here."

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Lets go get drunk!" Tricia then started pulling Sam off to the bar.

A/N- Please review, and don't forget the title ideas! Also please-NO FLAMES! -Devil's Wing


	3. Kidnapped?

A/N- Hi again! I actually submitted the first FOUR chapters, not the first three. So here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer- I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, nor am I making any money off of this fanfic.

**_Kidnapped?_**

"Oh god, Sam. You need to lose some weight!" Tricia was now trying to drag/lift Sam and get them both to the parked red Monte Carlo just 10 feet away. A sudden noise caught Tricia's attention.

Standing in the alleyway across from them was a man with long red hair and glowing amber eyes. He looked at Tricia and then to Sam's drunken form. The man slowly started to walk towards the girls, Tricia struggling to drag Sam and match his steps pacing backward.

Deciding to stand her ground, Tricia plopped Sam down on the sidewalk and questioned the steadily approaching man, "Who the hell are you and what do you want?" The man stopped momentarily to glare at her.

"I was ordered to take you two back to headquarters. You two are going to walk over to that car," He then motioned to a sleek looking black Corvette "and you are going to sit quietly until we get there."

"Do I look that stupid to you?! For all I know, you could be a mass murderer!" Tricia was starting to shake with a mix of both fear and rage. _I need to get out of here. I have to go find someone for help and I need to get out of here. This is what I get for skipping work._

"Good guess. I am a murderer, so if you would just get into the car maybe I won't kill you." The man moved to take her arm and lead her to the car, but Tricia had other plans. Landing a good right hook into his left cheek, she struggled in his grasp. But she wasn't fast enough as he grabbed Tricia and shoved her into the back of the modified Corvette. He then grabbed Sam by the scruff of the neck and placed her in the other side of the car. Amazingly, Sam had not woken up during any of this.

The mystery man got into the driver's seat and slammed the door with a loud_ crack_. Glaring at the yellow-eyed man, Tricia once again asked, "Who the hell are you?"

"You can call me Kenshin. Now sit back, shut up, and enjoy the ride." Kenshin looked in the rear view mirror and glared right back at her.

Sam chose this time to at least wakeup half way. "Hi, Tricia. Why are we in here? Who's driving?" Sam only had about 2 seconds more before she fell asleep. After checking to see if Sam was still alive, Tricia went back to her staring contest with Kenshin.

After speeding all the way to where ever they were going, Kenshin stopped the car in an abandoned parking lot. Turning around in his seat, he spoke to Tricia. "I'm going to have to knock you out and blindfold you. You can't see where we are going." Without further warning, he reached for the base of her neck and gently squeezed, hitting a pressure point Tricia fell unconscious.

Putting blindfolds on both girls, Kenshin turned back around and started to drive once again.

As the car slowed to a halt, Sam was vaguely aware of two voices talking outside the car.

"Are you sure you couldn't tell which one the vampire was?"

"I'm positive. Their energy is almost identical. The vampire must be pretty advanced if they can hide their energy like that."

_That voice sounds familiar, but where…_Sam's thoughts were cut short when she felt herself being lifted out of the car. Trying to open her eyes, she discovered that a thick cloth had been placed over her eyes to prevent her from seeing.

Trying to move her arms to remove the cloth, she also found that she was still way too intoxicated to stay awake any longer and promptly fell back into slumber.

Aoshi Shinomori felt the girl he was carrying go limp in his arms. Opening the door to her, and her friend's new accommodations, he walked past the room Kenshin had put the other girl, and continued to the next bedroom.

As he was removing her blindfold, her eyes started to flutter open. Aoshi held his breath as she stared up at him with a lost, confused and mystified gaze. Two seconds later, she was sleeping soundly, and emitting odd snores at even intervals.

A/N- There's the third chapter! Now please review and tell me what you think of the fanficso far. Don't forget the title suggestions!

-Devil's Wing


	4. Someone Has to Explain What the Fuck is ...

A/N- Here's the fourth chapter! I still need title suggestions.Enjoy!

Disclaimer- I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, nor am I making any money off of this fanfic.

Someone has to Explain what the Fuck is Going on! 

Bright sunlight entered the window and landed on a blue haired girl, who was getting _very_ pissed off at the unsatisfactory window placement for ruining her dream about a tall, dark and handsome man carrying her to her room.

_Wait a minute. I don't have a window._ Sitting straight up in bed, Sam realized she wasn't in her bed. This wasn't even her room. Adrenaline pumping she bolted for the door and ran out to what was the living area. Unlocking and opening the window she looked out. _Way too far to jump. Wait a minute. Wasn't I with Tricia? Oh my god! Tricia!_

Running into the kitchen, and then the bathroom, she finally found Tricia's room. Running to the bedside, Sam then started to try and shake Tricia as hard as she could to wake her up. After a few moments of trying to wake Tricia, she found the main door to the apartment.

_Oh, that's just great. It frigging locks from the outside! _Pulling with all her might, Sam finally slumped down and leaned against the door.

The adrenaline finally running out and giving way to the massive hangover she was bound to have even if she was a vampire, Sam faintly heard the telephone ring. Getting up to answer it, she stopped halfway. _Who would know my number if I don't even know where I am?_

Answering it after about the ninth ring, the voice on the other end spoke.

"Took you long enough! Listen, you're going to be there a while, so what do you want to eat?"

"What I want is for someone to come here and tell me what the fk is going on!"

"We were going to send someone up as soon as we knew you two were awake, so watch your language! He will be up in about an hour, so what do you want to eat in the mean time?"

"I need some chocolate. Or could I get some ice cream?" Sam asked rubbing her stomach. After all, she is going through a very traumatic experience, and she had only had a substantial amount of alcohol in the past 24 hours.

"Little piggy aren't you? Why all the sweets?"

"Chocolate always makes me feel better. The ice cream is just a plus."

"Alright, your sweets will be up in about ten minutes, and the guy who is going to explain things to you will be up in about an hour like I said.

About an hour later, Tricia had woken up and assisted Sam in devouring the sweets. Then there came a knock on the door before a tall man with creepy brown/yellow eyes came in. The man was wearing a solid blue police uniform and some of his black hair fell over his eyes. All in all, he looked ok for a guy who was at least 40. The only sure thing the girls knew about this man was that he gave off a certain sense that if you messed with him or pissed him off, he would beat the crap out you. So deciding to play it safe, the girls took their own advice and kept their mouths shut.

"Ok you dimwits my name is Saitou, and I'm being forced to tell you morons why you were brought here, instead of working on my mission. So pay attention so I can leave this place quickly and get back to my work."

"Does at least one of you know why you were brought here?" Saitou asked. Sam and Tricia look at each other and shook their heads. "Oh well, can't have everything in life," Saitou mutters to himself.

"You two were brought here to work in a secret organization called V.A.M.P. Basically this organization is to dispose of the people who oppose us. You have two options," Saitou says smirking. "One; join us and do what you are assigned to do. Two; you die in any way we see fit. Sound good to you?"

"So what will you choose?"

A/N- YAY CLIFFY! I need 5 reviews before I update. Also more title suggestions please!


	5. The Choice

I'm back! Even though I only got one review (thank you ThE KiDDo ) I decided to update. Also Sam and I finally figured out a title for this fic so I don't have to keep asking you for suggestions WHICH I might add no one gave! Anywho, I'm done bitching, so enjoy the chapter!

**The Choice**

"So what will you choose?"

The words seemed to echo throughout the room like a death sentence. All of a sudden Sam broke the silence. "Well if you put it that way, I think I want to keep my friggen life thank you very much."

"So that's a yes for the blue haired freak. What about you?" Sam glared at Saitou for his freak comment as he turned to face Tricia.

"Do you really have to ask me?" Tricia looked at him with a 'you are joking, right?' look on her face.

"Now that you two know what has happened, I can get out of here and get back to work. Just don't leave the building." Saitou then walked back out the door, praying to whatever gods might be listening, that he would never have to face these two idiots again.

_Hmmm. He said that we have to stay in the building. He didn't say that we had to stay in our room. _Tricia walked up to the door and tested it. The door swung open easily.

"Where are we going to go even if we made it out the first ten steps?" Sam asked Tricia and started to follow her out the door and into the hall.

"We are going to go se what there is to do around here for entertainment. That dude did say we are going to be here a while didn't he? There must be something to do!" Tricia exclaimed as she walked to the elevator, leaving Sam to scurry after her.

Reaching the first floor, they decided to explore each floor as they reached it. The first floor was laid out like a hotel lobby, just in case a tourist had made a wrong turn. The second floor held a maze of office cubicles, phones and computers constantly at work. The third floor however, was like a dream world paradise.

Mirrors lined the north and south walls. Punching bags and training mats were littered across the hardwood floor. Sets of weights were crunched into the southwest corner and treadmills, and bicycles were lined up the east wall. Weapons of all kinds lined the west wall.

"Hey, Sam! It's been a while since we fought, how about we go a few rounds?" Tricia walked into the center of the room and took an offensive position. Sam walked in front of Tricia and took her stance.

Both looked at each other, figuring out an attack plan before the battle had even started. Sam was the first to move, leaping across the mat to try to punch Tricia in the nose. Tricia evaded the punch and kicked Sam in the chest, sending her flying for a few feet. Sam recovered quickly, only to have to evade Tricia's hard left hook.

After a while, both were starting to feel the effects of the fight. Sam now had a bruise on her right cheek, and a smudge of blood above her left eye. Tricia was sporting a busted lip and some bruises up and down both arms.

The only door to the room suddenly burst off its hinges, and in came a _very_ pissed Kenshin. Glaring at both girls, he shouted at them "I thought you two were told to stay in your room! I've had to look all over for you two!"

"Technically," Tricia talked to him as if she knew everything "that guy said we had to stay in the building. He never said we had to stay in our room." Tricia crossed her arms and waited for his response. Sam was looking frantically between the two, wondering if she should put her two cents in or not.

"It doesn't matter anymore. You two are going to follow me up to your room, and then you are going to stay there until someone says you can leave. I will make sure to send someone up every hour to check to see that you are still there." Kenshin turned around and started walking through the door.

"We get to have a baby sitter. Oh, how fun." Tricia said to Sam.

"I do hope you were being sarcastic, right?" Sam turned to Tricia with her 'you've _got_ to be kidding me' expression.

"Of course I was. Sarcasm is a foreign language to you, isn't it?" Tricia looked back at Sam.

"Are you two coming or not!" Kenshin was getting really pissed now.

"We have names you know!" Sam looked at him and stuck out her tongue.

"I don't really care. Now get your asses over here and start walking." This, obviously, not being the time to mess with Kenshin, the girls walked over and followed him into the elevator.

Once getting to their room, Kenshin glared at them one more time before saying his piece. "You two will not leave this door unless Aoshi or myself come to get you. Do you understand me?"

"Duh, you've only said it three times in the last 15 minutes! We're not stupid you know!" Tricia was just about at the point she was going to strangle Kenshin for his comments.

Smirking a little Kenshin replied, "You could have fooled me." Before he closed the door and locked them in.

"Asshole." Was all Tricia had to say.

About one hour later, there was a knock on the door. "Hey! Can I come in?" a muffled male voice came through the door.

"Sure, but it locks from the outside!" Sam yelled back. Some clicks, a bang, and a muffled "ow, shit!" then the door finally swung open, revealing a tall man with spiked brown hair that reminded the girls strangely of…

"Your hair looks like a rooster!" Tricia and Sam both said in unison, immediately followed by fits of giggles.

"You've already talked to the kitsune haven't you?" He said in an exasperated tone.

"The who?" Sam was looking at him strangely, trying to figure out who the 'fox' was.

"The lady doctor from the 7th floor. She calls me rooster head, so I call her fox lady." The guy explained. "So, my name is Sanosuke Sagara. Just call me Sano. What are your names?" Sano asked Tricia and Sam.

"I'm Samantha, and this is my best friend Tricia." Sam walked up to Sano and shook his hand.

"I have a question for you Sano." Tricia said to him after she had shaken his hand as well. "Can you tell us why Kenshin is such an asshole?"

If Sano had been surprised by Tricia's comment, he hid it extremely well. "Kenshin's been like that ever since his wife died. It's really not my place to tell you though."

"How else are we going to find out? It's not like he's ever going to tell us!" Tricia exclaimed as she flopped down on the black leather couch.

"I'm just saying that he'll tell you if he wants you to know." Sanosuke said as he headed to the kitchen.

"Why are you using our kitchen? It's not like we have any food." Sam said following him around the flat.

"Do you mean that they stuck you up here without any food!" Sano said as he started shaking Sam's shoulders. "How have you two survived this long!" Sam was now going swirly eyed from Sano shaking her.

"Umm, Sano could you stop shaking Sam now? I think she's going to puke." Tricia said as she took cover behind the chair.

"What? Oh, sorry Sam." As soon as Sano let her go, Sam ran for the bathroom.

**Please R&R. This time I am only gonna ask for TWO reviews! And I might have another chapter up by tonight because I feel like being nice, so yeah your welcome . **

Devil's Wing


End file.
